


Prompt: Haunted; Teen Wolf; Allison Argent

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, POV Allison Argent, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Erica and Boyd never show up in her dreams. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 2





	Prompt: Haunted; Teen Wolf; Allison Argent

_I’ll always be part of you, baby girl_ , she hears Kate’s voice in her head.

‘Only the weak attempt to gain power by hurting the innocent and the defenceless,’ she heard once.

The fact Erica and Boyd weren’t innocent or defenceless- she could argue this, but it’d ring hallow.

Derek Hale and his family were innocent. Some of them were defenceless.

She sees Mrs Reyes dressed in black around town months later.

She hears Mr Boyd was sentenced to prison for causing an accident while driving drunk.

Erica and Boyd never show up in her dreams.

They don’t need to.


End file.
